This Valentine
by armea948
Summary: A collection of one-shots of what the guys from Kuroko no Basuke/Basket did during Valentine's day. Be warned that some may be rated M.
1. Hanamiya Makoto x Reader

**I know it's pretty late but hey, better late than never, right?**

**It's my first collection series~! Yay~**

**Warning: includes some light mature content like drinking and stuff, and an overdose of fluff (for me)**

**You have been warned.**

It's Valentine's Day! Yay! Not!

I blew away some of my hair that was blocking my face, waiting for my boyfriend. I looked at my watch only to see that he was already 15 minutes late. How on earth can someone be late when you're meeting up in the evening?!

'_You are so freaking lucky I'm in love with you.'_ I thought as started tapping my fingers on the table, easing my growing irritation.

It was my first time to actually have a valentine on Valentine's Day and I want it to be memorable, but given that my boyfriend is a complete douche, so much for my dreams of romantic valentine moments.

I sighed before taking a sip of iced coffee that I've ordered before. I put on my headset and turned on the music. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my emotions.

I was having a party inside my head when I felt the table shook.

'_He's finally here.'_ I thought before opening my eyes, trying my best not to look at my watch to see how late he is.

"You're late." I said coldly.

"It's a Saturday." He replied. I sighed.

I looked at him, making sure I put emphasis at how angry and annoyed I am. I stared to stare at his black hair and greyish brown eyes, and that stupid arrogant smirk he always wear.

"Why are you angry? You're the one who called me here. It's not like I wanted to come anyway." He replied nonchalantly, throwing invisible knives to my heart.

I stood up, real tired of his shit, and slapped him across the face. I obviously have no care in the world whether or not I have brought attention to us. He was, at the very least, shocked at my actions.

"Hanamiya Makoto, I am dead tired of this bull you call a relationship. I'm so effin' done!" I shouted, releasing all the furry a girlfriend can have when pushed on the wrong buttons.

I grabbed my drink and left the scene. I was walking without any directions, trying to calm my nerves, and when it finally did, a thought popped out.

"When I say I want an awesome Valentine's day, I'm getting an awesome Valentine's day, single or not." I spoke to myself as I went to a famous night club. (a/n let us all assume that you magically turned legal enough to go to a night club =w=)

I don't drink like ever, but given that I was definitely dedicated to have an awesome night, I started drinking some light alcoholic drinks, then coming up to the center of the club to start dancing.

Honestly, I'm having the time of my life, I even forgot about the earlier events, actually, I forgot about literally everything. The next thing I know was that I'm in a dark alley, aggressively making out with someone I don't know, definitely drunk. My hands was around the man's neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss as I felt one of his hands moving its way to my butt, lightly squeezing it, making me moan.

"Damn girl. To think you're all alone in a night club with this body on this particular day, whoever you dumped, it's his loss." The unknown man said before kissing me again, his other hand slowly climbing its way to my chest until he stopped moving.

I turned to look at what made him stopped only to see him getting punched by a familiar person.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend, you dunce."

It took a little time for me to register, given that this is the first time I've ever been drunk in my life, to whom that voice belongs. My eyes widen, my heart started to flutter.

"Makoto?" I asked, not so sure if I said it right.

There wasn't any reply, but I felt a hand tugging me out of the alley then God knows where. I am definitely finding it extremely difficult to walk in heels, with my head spinning and all.

I heard a loud sigh then a penetrating gaze.

"Just what am I supposed to do with you?" He said, this time, I was sure that it was indeed Makoto.

I stopped walking. The level of stubbornness I have is of the same level as him being a sadist.

"Simple. You're not supposed to do anything because YOU'RE A JERK WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT HIS GIRLFRIEND RIGHT!" I shouted, tears flowing down my cheek.

"Great! I'm being emotional over stupid things! Last time I'm ever drinking alcohol!" I added while randomly flailing my arms in the air.

He didn't say anything, but he carried me like a potato sack on his shoulder. I started squirming a lot due to that.

"I am not a freaking potato!" I yelled.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one." He reply coldly.

"How did you even find me!?" I asked, still in a loud voice.

"I have an IQ well over 160, and we've been together for more than half a year. Are you seriously asking me that question?" He explain, making me feel him rolling his eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" I replied, but have now stop giving resistance.

"I love you, too." He replied in an amused tone, making me blush and keep quiet.


	2. Himuro Tatsuya x Reader

**Ok, I know I said I was going to make a Murasakibara x Reader next, but then I create different scenarios in my head while going home listening to some music, and I am going to be honest, I don't think Murasakibara-kun would fit the role of the guy in my made up simulation. Enjoy!**

So my entire school decided it would be fun to throw a Valentine's ball on Valentine's day to show off their Valentines to the poor souls who don't have dates. Well, at least that's how I see it.

Here I am standing in the corner of our school's gym where everything is decorated to fit the event, looking at my schoolmates socializing and stuff.

How to describe me? Let's see.

Grades? Average.

Looks? Don't bother.

Presence? Nah-dah.

Socialization skills? Pffffft!

Boyfriend? From what I recall in my head, more than 50. In reality, that'd be… none.

In other words, I'm average or boring.

I sighed as I continued to stare at the dance floor where everyone was wearing masks. I forgot, this is a masquerade ball. Like the rest, I'm wearing a silver mask and a black dress.

"(Name)-chan! Here's your punch." My best friend said as she handed over a glass that contained red liquid.

"Thanks! You want yours now, (best friend's name)?" I asked as readied my fist.

"Don't be like that! You are going to thank me for this! So, what do you think of the event?" She asked.

"I guess I like the idea of people wearing mask so that they wouldn't recognize anyone else until the introduced themselves." I replied with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Whatever craziness you are planning on doing, I highly recommend you to not do it, for I will tell the principal." She snapped.

"Said the girl who kidnapped me from the heaven I call, my room." I snapped back.

"Oh just stop talking about little things! Tell me, what do you think about the event?" She said, completely ignoring the criminal act she just did.

"Well, I see couples, masks, and pink, and red… and pink, and red… and pink, and red… and pink, and red…" I said starting to wonder off at the amount of pink and red decors surrounding us.

"(name)!" (best friend's name) said bringing me back to earth.

"Right! And humans, and hearts, and frills… and hearts, and frills… and hearts and frills… and hearts and frills…" I wondered off again, this time feeling incredibly sick at the excess amount of red, pink, hearts, and frills in the room.

I gagged a little, trying not to puke.

"(Name), are you ok?" (best friend) asked. I calmed myself down by looking at the brown wooden floor.

"I think I'm gonna puke, and I blame you for all of this." I replied without looking at her.

"Yes, because it's my fault that you lock yourself in your room on every free time you can get, indulging yourself with anime, manga, otomes, and online games. YOU NEED REAL HUMAN FRIENDS, (NAME)-chan, not just me." She replied irritably.

She's right. I basically obsess, and delusion myself as the wife/girlfriend of anime/manga/otome characters, I practically live more inside virtual reality, and my dream includes creating a device that could put my entire conscience inside an anime/manga to live as a part of the series.

_'What am I doing with my life?'_I thought.

"You're right, (best friend)!" I said as I look up to meet her eyes. Wrong move.

Your eyes immediately found its way to all the red, pink, hearts, and frills, immediately making you gag.

"Excuse me." I excused myself as I continued to stare at the floor, trying to calm my upset stomach, but it ain't working this time.

'_Dear stomach, you're a douche, did you know that?' _I thought, imagining that my stomach had a mind of its own and can't be trick by the same thing twice.

I continued to stare at the floor while finding my way out of the gym. I finally reached the doors and rushed out, bumping and falling onto someone.

"Ow." Someone, most probably the person I bumped into, said.

"I am so sorry! I was literally not looking at where I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you and magically fall onto you like some main characters in a romantic/comedy anime." I said still looking at the floor.

I heard a chuckle followed by the person under me pushing me, gently, thus making me sit on the floor (rather than being on top of him with the palm of my hands pressed upon his firm chest). I continued to look at the floor, trying to hide my blush, given that someone found out I was a creepy otaku.

"I don't mind. It's actually a pretty new experience. You know, having a girl fall for me, in a literal meaning." He replied as he extended his hand, encouraging me to take it.

I blushed at his comment, deducting that this guy was probably really hot, and took his hand.

'_I don't see how can someone with that well-built chest, be not hot?' _I mentally scold myself as the man helped me stand on my own two feet. The nausea from earlier was gone so I decided to look at the man whom I just bumped into.

And… he was wearing a mask.

'_Duh. (name), duh.' _I mentally scolded myself for being an idiot, forgetting everyone was wearing masks and stuff.

"So why were you… uhhh…" He started, not really know how to say 'why were you not looking at where you're going' in a nice way.

"I felt sick and the wooden floor was helping me feel better." I quickly replied.

"Oh. So where were you going?" He casually asked.

"To the comfort room. Or at least I was going there, but I already feel better." I replied, my hands fidgeting behind me.

"Why were you looking at the wooden floor again?" He asked again, completely confused.

"The room was filled with red… and pink… and red… and pink… and hearts… and frills… oh shit..." I said as I unconsciously dragged him along with me towards the comfort room, leaving him outside of course.

I tried my best not to sound like I'm pulling my insides out, totally aware that the guy was probably outside. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and rinse out whatever mess that came out of my mouth. (Dear readers, let us not question as to where did you magically get the toothbrush from. X3)

I left the scene, still feeling a little light headed.

"demo~ Tatsuya-kun, you said you'll be dancing with me~" I heard some girl whining. I look up to see the man and a girl wearing red, ugh.

'_Wait. Tatsuya? Like the dude who was in the class next to mine? One of our basketball team's ace? I bumped into a guy like him?!'_ I thought thinking that whatever just happened between the two of us was definitely the last thing anyone would want if they wanted to start a romantic feel between them.

'_Great! I just got friendzoned before I even tried!'_ I groaned.

"Ah! You're finally out." Tatsuya said when he heard me groan, making the girl look at me.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. She's my date, I can't just go dancing around with someone else. That's just not right. Please understand." Tatsuya said to the girl in red. She just stomped and gave me a death glare before leaving.

"What?" I asked, confused at the events that just happened.

"I hope you don't mind me telling her that you're my date." Tatsuya said as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"But I'm not your date." I replied.

"Do you have one?"

"No."

"Then would you like to be my date?"

"…"

"…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to be my valentine?"

"…"

"…"

"Can you wait here for a moment? I need to check the comfort room again, in case I happen to be dead and I'm dreaming, and my body's lying on the floor, lifeless."

He started to laugh.

"You're not dead or crazy. I'm seriously asking you to be my Valentine." He replied.

"Did you hit your head too hard when I bumped into you?"

"Nope."

"Did you take drugs or drank any alcoholic drinks or medicine that could cause hallucinations before you came here?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any previous mental illnesses that could cause your weird behavior?"

"I'm not crazy, drunk, stoned, nor did I hit my head. Why won't you believe that I'm asking you to be my Valentine?" He said in an amused tone.

I look at him hard, trying to read him, while he just continued to look at me with an amused face. I sighed then took off my mask.

"Because I'm boring."

He didn't seem fazed by all of this, he instead took the mask then put it on me again. I felt disappointment wash over me.

'_I'm not worthy for someone like him. I'm not even his type.'_ I thought sadly.

All my thoughts and tears, that were threatening to fall, were stopped when he started to drag me back to the gym.

"Don't look at the surroundings, focus on me." He commanded as he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

As if on cue, the current song was about to end.

"Don't tell me you can't dance, (name)-san. " He told me. I was, once again, confused.

"How did—"

"(full name), the otaku girl from class 1-B. The girl who's amazingly and unexpectedly quite light on her feet."

"How—"

"We had PE class together before, the one where they teach us ballroom dancing. Personally, you were the only one that stood out. Must be hard not to have a partner that could keep up."

"…"

"What? You're not gonna say anything?"

"You're gonna cut me mid-sentence anyway."

"But I didn't anymore."

"Smooth, Himuro Tatsuya, smooth."

"I try."

The song ended, then the next song started.

"Hmmmm… well isn't this perfect?" Tatsuya said, amused at the song that was playing.

"You're not seriously trying to dance with me with this song, are you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Personally, I couldn't think of any other suitable dance." He said, quite proud of himself.

"I'll try to hold back then." I replied.

"Please don't. I happen to be quite an expert on this field."

"Tango? You?"

"Yes, so allow me to seduce you." He purred. I replied with a smirk.

"Don't hold me back." I said before facing away from him.

Tatsuya and I started dancing, quite hotly, I mean tango is a dance of seduction (at least that was what someone told me before). The other couples had started to give us space and watch us in awe.

**~~I'm going to let you run wild with how awesome the dance was 'cuz I can't write in full detail every move you do with Tatsuya~~**

When the dance ended, everyone was clapping loudly. Tatsuya and I were both panting softly, our eyes firmly attached to one another's.

"I'm asking you again, would you be my girlfriend, (name)?" He said. I smiled.

"From what I recalled, you only asked me to be your Valentine." I replied, there was no use in hiding our red face. It's been red since sometime in the middle of the song.

"Let me rephrase, would you be my girlfriend whom I'll be spending my next coming Valentine's with?"

Instead of answering, I grab a fistful of his top and kissed him forcefully, in front of everybody, while removing his mask. I wanted to make sure his fangirls realizes who was proposing to me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought of that as I felt my mask unknotted.

When we finally separated from the kiss, we let our masks fall off from our faces. I could make out gasps, and angry fangirls gritting their teeth, not that I care.

"For a basketball player, you're pretty light on your feet. Hmmm… I wonder why that is." I said in a curious voice.

"For an otaku, you're also pretty light on your feet. Dancing is pretty far from your occupation as an otaku." He replied. People, who are not bitter in any way, started going 'ooohhhhh…'

"People of my kind tend to be… flexible." I replied with a wink. The guys started to whistle playfully.

From the corner of my eyes, I realized that it was Tatsuya's teammates.

"I'll be the judge of that." He replied before dragging me away from the dance floor, out of the gym, and to where you wanted to be. *hehehe... wink wink… nudge nudge*

'My best friend was right, I am going to be thankful for her kidnapping me.'


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader (LEMON)

**My First REAL Lemon. I am a Murasakibara Atsushi lover. Like really. Anyway, I apologize if the lemon in this fic isn't good. **

**So here's the thing… I decided to connect this fanfic to my other fanfic with the same title, only it was a Himuro Tatsuya x Reader. **

**You guys would see: (name*) ****à**** means you/ reader from the Himuro Tatsuya x Reader fic**

**Enjoy~**

Yosen decided it was a great idea to throw a dance during Valentine's day, and I, for one, actually liked the idea. I mean it's a great opportunity to spend Valentine's with my boyfriend without thinking of what to do or where to go. On the down side, it does feel a little suck-ish that we're not going on a private date or that he didn't plan on anything on a special day like this.

The dance starts at 7pm, and time check: it's still 5pm.

"reader-chin~" You heard your boyfriend call from the living room.

Yes, we sort of live together. I do have my own house, and so does he, but we both live alone. Ever since we started going out, which was about 6 months ago, we would decide in whose house we are spending the night at.

Right now, we're at his apartment. Why? He needs more help dressing up than I do.

I walked my way to the living room, only wearing a tank top and mini-shorts. He seemed dissatisfied when he saw me. I ignored it for a while before sitting on his lap and locking my arms around his neck.

"What is it, Atsushi?" I asked before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"hnnn… Is that what you're gonna wear later?" He asked as he started to run his hands on my arm up and down.

"No. We wouldn't want you crushing innocent guys just by looking at me." I replied with a knowing look. I took out a piece of candy from his stash, which was just beside him actually, then showing it to him.

He opened his mouth, awaiting the taste of the sweets, which I immediately fed him. When he felt the candy in his mouth, he quickly savored the flavor before giving me a quick kiss.

"What time is Tatsuya-kun coming over again?" I asked. He put on finger on his lips, titling his head a little, trying to recall the arrangement we had with Tatsuya.

Okay, I am trying to not tackle him right now because he is acting like a really adorable child despite being 6"10.

Yeah, I'm in a relationship with one of Yosen's ace, Murasakibara Atsushi. He's like the sweetest airhead ever! How did we end up together? It all started when…

_**It was during Winter cup, a game between Seirin and Yosen. Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't literally dragged here by my ever-so-good friend (best friend). I looked over to another close friend of mine, an otaku, (name*), who was forced in the same situation as me.**_

_**I have no interest in basketball, but I had to admit I was awed by how good our basketball team was, especially that purple haired guy who's really good at blocking balls. *wow that sounds wrong***_

_**Eventually, we started to cheer for our team, my eyes still very much fixated at the purple haired guy. I'm not really sure I was attracted to him or not, but he does look cute.**_

_**Every time I look at him, my heart would race and I couldn't sit still.**_

_**'What is he made off? Pheromones?' I thought as I kept fidgeting in my seat, completely affected by every move he makes.**_

_**Then the fourth quarter came, and he tied his hair.**_

_**'HOLY SH*T! HOW CAN SOMEONE SUDDENLY LOOK SO HOT JUST BY TYING THEIR HAIR?!' I thought as I checked my nose for bleeding.**_

_**"reader?" My thoughts was interrupted when (best friend) shook me lightly.**_

_**"Huh?" I asked, half daze from the fantasies developing in my brain.**_

_**"You ok? You're kind of drooling." She said. I felt my face heat up as I wipe the drool off.**_

_**"I'm fine. It's kinda hot here, don't you think so? Ahehe… hehe…" I replied before laughing awkwardly.**_

_**I brought back my field of vision to the purple haired man who's making me feel weird.**_

_**I know what you're thinking. I am still a virgin, but damn, just looking at him is more than enough to make me pregnant and I wouldn't mind at all!**_

_**The game ended with Yosen losing, my eyes still glued to him, I saw him crying.**_

_**This sounds so wrong, but I am internally spazzing right now.**_

_**"reader-chan, (name*), we should go now." (best friend) said.**_

_**"Yeah…" I replied.**_

_***skip because no one wants to read how long you walked before reaching your destination***_

_**We decided to eat at Maji Burger.**_

_**"That was an awesome game, right guys?" (best friend) asked.**_

_**"I have to say, this is one of those rare times where I'm thankful or happy or not disappointed that you dragged me somewhere." (name*) said.**_

_**"I have to agree." **_

_**"You guys are so mean!" **_

_***more time skip***_

_**I'm currently going around the school searching, wait no, searching sounds a little weak…. Hmmm… I'm currently going around the school hunting for that purple haired man named Murasakibara Atsushi. But alas, I couldn't find the purple giant anywhere. My irritation was hitting its limit. I went to the school rooftop, to be greeted by a strong gust of wind.**_

_**"Just how on earth could I not find a purple haired 6"10 guy who always have a plastic bag filled with sweets in this not-so-big of a school?!" I said in frustration.**_

_**I didn't need to lower my voice since it's always been just me whenever I visit this place, which is whenever I'm irritated or annoyed or angry.**_

_**"Since I can't find you anywhere in the school, then I don't care whether you'll hear this or not." I started, staring at the sky, in the middle of the rooftop.**_

_**"MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI, I LOVE YOU, YOU SEXY BEAST!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling all the distress in my heart fade.**_

_**There was no reply, of course, just the sound of the wind that softly blows against my skin and the sound of loud munching filled the silent rooftop.**_

_**…**_

_**'Wait. Loud munching sound?!' I thought as I turned to where the sound was coming from. There emerging from a corner that one wouldn't notice due to multiple blockages, eating pocky blankly was the man I have been looking for.**_

_**"Murasakibara-kun." I said softly, feeling my face burn and the embarrassment kicking in, knowing that he most probably have heard your weird and shameless confession.**_

_**He just continued to eat and munch while walking towards me. He looks completely unreadable.**_

_** I couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore so I started sprinting towards the door, but was stopped by his long muscular arm that wrapped itself around my waist.**_

_**'Escape attempt, failed.' I thought as I felt my body right next to his.**_

_**I looked up only to find him looking at me, a pocky sticking out. He then leaned closer making me close my eyes. After a few seconds, I felt something pocking my lips. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Murasakibara's extremely close and the end of the pocky, which was sticking out of his mouth, poking my lips.**_

_**I took the sign and started eating the pocky whilst he did the same until our lips locked. My eyes, after taking in the sight of his eyes close and kissing me, closed, feeling the moment.**_

_**When we separated, he started to take off his school jacket. **_

_**'What is he doing? Oh my God… am I ready for this? Calm down, it's probably just because he feels hot. Wait… why is he removing his tie? (O_O) …. What are the chances that he's big? Why are you even thinking about that? Of course he's most probably huge! He's got long legs, arms, and he's tall and muscular.' My thoughts going wild as my heart sped up, making it difficult to breathe.**_

_**And then… he laid his jacket on the ground before sitting on it.**_

_**'Ehh…?'**_

_**"Come sit here, reader-chin." Murasakibara offered which I complied.**_

_**"Wait. How did you know my name?" I asked curiously. He gave me a long hard look with those beautiful purple eyes that I envy.**_

_**"I've always been watching you whenever you release your stress here. Although I didn't expect the girl I was planning on confessing to to confess to me first." He answered instantly making me blush.**_

_**"You like me?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah. I think you're really cute especially when you're doing your business here." He said as he started eating something that came from the bag he was holding.**_

_**Then there was silence.**_

_**"So…" He started. I looked at him, trying to anticipate what he was going to say.**_

_**"I'm a sexy beast huh?" He said in a flat tone. I felt steam coming out of my head.**_

_**"Uhhhhh…" Trying to find the right words.**_

_**He suddenly lifted my chin to face him before kissing me, letting me taste whatever he just ate.**_

_**"Personally, you're quite a vixen." He said after pulling away followed by leaning to my ear.**_

_**"It's quite hard to tame a beast when vixen like you are so open and mine." He said growling and purring.**_

"I think he said he'll call later." He replied, ending my trip to memory lane, however just remembering the past have turned me on.

I shifted from my current position to the one where I am facing him, my sex right above his. He looks at me a little confused.

I started to grind my lower body against his. He hissed in pleasure as he arch his head back. One of the things I like about him is that he clearly shows what he likes/enjoys.

"reader-chin~ I am still… uhh~… eating." He said trying to hold his groaning.

"You know, I recalled the time I confessed." I replied as I stopped moving. He perked up to look at me, then grinned. He leaned in, our lips lightly touching each other.

"What about it?" He asked in that position, making me feel the movements of his lips and his warm breathe.

"That memory never forgets to turn me on." I replied before I started grinding against him again. I could feel him getting harder against his jeans.

_'Stupid jeans.'_ I thought.

I started to put my hands on his well-toned chest, feeling everything, and going down to his pants. He just looked at me hazily. He had stopped eating, his hands now on my back, rubbing up and down, coincidentally along with my top.

I smirked and with one swift move, I took off my top. His eyes, now dark and lust-filled, started to observe my almost fully naked upper body. He must have found my bra irritating as he quickly removed them off. He pushed aside his sweets before devouring my breast, his mouth on one of them, his big hands on the other while his other hand was helping me remove his annoying useless piece of clothing I call his pants.

Now that that's off, you were able to feel him a little better now, but still not enough. I tried my best not to moan as he was making me crazy.

Let's just say, I was definitely sexually satisfied during those 6 months we've been together.

He growled.

_'His switch finally flipped'_ I thought, making me wetter.

Like I said, he was a damn sexy beast, and little girls should know to never play with beasts.

He lifted me easily all to remove my shorts and underwear. He looked at me, licking his lips at the delicacy in front of him. I took that chance to rip his shirt off.

"I liked that shirt, reader-chin." He whined.

"I don't. It's blocking my view." I purred before tugging his boxers, letting him know what I want.

He remove his boxer, freeing his huge manhood, who's now standing proudly.

"I'm going to make you scream." He said huskily.

"When have you not made me scream?" I replied before he thrust himself in me without that much warning.

"Ahhhh~!" I moaned shamelessly.

He continued to ram inside me hard.

I have never told a lie when it comes to my sex life with Atsushi. He always… always made me scream and turn me into a moaning mess.

"FUCK ATSUSHI! Harder!" I commanded as he complied, thrusting faster and harder than he already was, hitting that one specific spot that always made me scream in pure ecstasy. I've already came about 3 times already and the only thing driving me is the fact that Atsushi's still not done and he's making it difficult to not want more.

I was close and feeling him tensing up inside me is a sign that he was too.

"I'm close, Atsushi" I said with my eyes tight close as I started to join his thrusting by riding him.

He growled like a wild beast when I did that, he grabbed my butt, lifting me before slamming inside me, feeling him release inside me, thus making me cum along with him, screaming his name at the top of my lungs, not really minding the neighbors.

I slumped towards him as he continued to ride his orgasm. When he was done, he didn't pull out. I could still feel him inside me.

I tried to breathe normally, obviously still panting alongside Atsushi. The room was quite, except for our constant panting, and it smelled of awesome sex.

The silence was broken by Atsushi's phone ringing. My eyes immediately shot up and looked at the clock.

6:30pm

"How the….?!" I said, wondering whether or not we actually had sex for more than an hour. If we really did, thank God for his amazing stamina.

Atsushi reached for his phone on the coffee table, still holding onto me with his dick still very much alive inside me, and took the call. I started getting horny again. How can I not?! When he's looking at me like that and that him not pulling out means that it isn't over yet.

"Muro-chin?" He said.

I couldn't hear much about the conversation, but I decided to tease him by moving my hips in circular motions, making me feel him getting hard again.

"Ughhh… I don't think reader-chin and I could make it tonight." He expertly hid his moan then looked at me with those lustful eyes.

"Ehhh… 'Why?' Hmmmm…" He repeated before catching me off guard with a quick thrust.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned loudly then quickly covered my mouth when I remembered that Tatsuya was still on the phone.

"So you see, we're pretty busy, Muro-chin. You go have fun." Atsushi said before ending the call.

"Reader-chin, I'm not going to let you sleep tonight." He said as he put my legs around his waist and started to carry me in that position to our bedroom.

"Who said I planned on sleeping?" I replied and kissed him.


End file.
